


Bus Ride

by Zanne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, High School, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy on his way to Stanford meets a girl on a bus. They have a lot in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mymuseandi for agreeing to beta! Kripke and Whedon own all.

“ _Sunnydale, California_ ,” the driver’s voice droned, nearly inaudible over the crackling of the intercom. “ _All departing passengers please exit through the rear door_.”

The only passenger to get on the bus in front was blonde and tiny, looking far too young to be out on her own at this time of night and in this part of town, but the driver barely blinked as she shuffled her way down the aisle, a duffel bag in one hand and a backpack hanging off her shoulder. Her eyes were empty, glimmering damply in the flickering streetlights as the bus shifted gears and began to trundle down the road, the sudden motion making her wobble on her feet. She blinked at the nearly full seats as if confused by their purpose, when a tall, lanky boy in an oversized hoodie took pity on her plight and shifted his own large backpack to make some room beside him.

“You look a little lost.”

Her face swung his way, and he could see that it took her a moment to process his words. Her answer came, breathy and rough, and it was clear that she’d been crying very recently. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

She settled beside him, his size making her look even more slight and waifish. One small hand gripped the handle of her duffel, and her backpack was squished in what little space there was behind her on the seat.

“Is something wrong?” he asked hesitantly, rubbing at the bridge of his nose just to do something with his hands.

“Something?” She husked a laugh, but the boy could tell she didn’t find it funny. “How about everything?” The girl shifted slightly in her seat, giving him her shoulder as she limply rested her head against the swell of her pack, and the boy got the impression not to disturb her.

He sat silently beside her for over an hour, staring out of the windows at the houses flashing by, his mouth set in a sad line. He only refocused on his seat partner when a soft sniffling drew his attention to her slightly shaking shoulders.

“I left my whole family behind,” he admitted suddenly, sounding surprised at what was coming out of his own mouth. “My dad…my brother…everything I ever knew.”

Her voice was difficult to pick up over the roar of the bus engine, but he managed to hear her soft question. “Why?”

“My dad thinks we have this destiny….” The boy shook his head, his hands tightening in the pockets of his hoodie. “This… _obligation_. He thought my brother and I had to give up our lives for his....” He stopped, swallowing hard, and continued, “I just wanted to be normal.”

Her breath caught, and he could feel that he had her attention, even if she didn’t turn his way, so he continued, “I needed to get away. I got a full ride to Stanford, and….” His voice trailed off, before he took another deep breath and carried on, “When I told my dad, he kicked me out. Told me not to come back. And my brother didn’t say any-…..”

He couldn’t go further, his head falling to hang between his bony shoulders. He could feel her heavy gaze upon him and, knowing that he had an audience, he sat up straight and stiffened his back, holding his head up high. “But I think I should have a say in my own life. That’s what I think.” He turned to face her full-on, his jaw set in a stubborn line. “I say go out and take it because no one else is gonna give it to you.”

Her smile was thready, but she stiffened her own shoulders and tilted her chin up as he fell silent, until the staticky voice of the bus driver spilled over the intercom.

“ _Los Angeles, California. All departing passengers please exit through the rear door_.”

The girl stood up, easily tossing her heavy bag over her shoulder as she nodded in the boy’s direction, and he tucked his large feet beneath his seat to clear her path to the exit.

She hovered by the door, waiting for it to open, and the boy suddenly stood, his tall, skinny frame unfolding until he dwarfed her in his shadow. He stuck out his hand, small dimples carving their way across his cheeks as he hazarded a smile. “I never introduced myself. My name’s Sam.”

Her tiny hand gripped his, and he winced at the strength behind it. The corner of her mouth twitched slightly when she saw his expression, and she attempted a smile for him.

After a beat, the girl said with conviction, “Anne. My name is Anne.”

  


  



End file.
